Aftermath
by Nikki20
Summary: Lucy tries to deal with loosing her baby and Kevin is pulling away. Who will she run to now? Robbie?


Mornings were always the hardest for Lucy Camden-Kinkirk. Kevin was already at work and most everyone in the main house were gone and Lucy was left alone throwing up her guts in the garage apartment's tiny bathroom. She spent the hours of eight to ten a.m. hugging the toilet and praying for someone to take this pain away.

It had been almost two weeks since the miscarriage and even though she was no longer pregnant, Lucy kept up the symptoms of morning sickness. She wondered if it were just her mind and heart trying to trick her into thinking that nothing had happened and that everything was still okay.

Everyone had pretty much shut down after that awful Tuesday morning when Lucy awoke to find her blankets covered in blood and a horrible sharp pain in her stomach. They all gave Lucy meaningful looks whenever they saw her and offered sympathetic hugs, but no one wanted to talk about it.

Lucy desperatly needed someone to talk to and it seemed that the only person who would even bring up with subject was Mary, her older sister. Mary recently had given birth to a son and Lucy knew that little Charlie took up most of her spare time and that she just didn't have the energy to listen to her little sister's troubles.

Kevin had thrust himself back into the work force and was usually up and out of the house before daylight. He never returned home until after dinner and immediatly went to sleep, leaving Lucy to lay beside him and cry in the dark room. She tried and tried to get him to talk but he always pushed it off or said that he was fine.

Lucy thought when this all happened that if anyone, her mother would be there for her, but she was sadly mistaken, there were so many other things going on with the Camden clan, Matt and his impending divorce, Simon and his new "adult relations", and Ruthie in a serious relationship with Harry. Annie had enough to take care of without having to check in on Lucy every five minutes.

It was around noon on Wednesday when Lucy finally made it downstairs and into the house, she walked around like a ghost for what seemed like hours until she heard the mail slip through the mail slot. She walked into the living room and towards the door when a peach colored envelope caught her attention. She bent down and picked up the slightly thick letter and opened it.

_**Dear Mr and Mrs Camden,**_

_**I just wanted to let you two know that I'm getting married. It's for real this time and she's a very special girl. I truely believe that everything that happened with my mother led me to meet Allison and fall in love. I have enclosed two plane tickets for you so that you can attend the wedding. Without my mother here, it would mean so much to Allison and me if you would step in for my parents. Please tell the others that they are more than welcome to come, but I could only afford these two tickets so they'll have to pay for their own or something, maybe Mary can help out. I hope to hear from you soon, you have my cell phone number so give me a call once you get this.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Robbie Palmer**_

Lucy dropped the letter and gasped. She couldn't believe that Robbie was getting married and not to a Camden, which seemed the oddest of all in some ways. She almost felt a stab of jealousy but pushed it off as a stomach cramp.

She decided that the best thing to do would be to get her mind off things and just take a drive around Glen Oak. She jumped into the SUV and backed down the driveway and off onto the street. She rolled the windows down and let the warm air flow through her hair. She loved this time of year when everything was still warm, but not to hot like in the summer.

As so passed the Glen Oak Motel, she slowed and noticed a squad car parked in front of one of the rooms. She noticed a small dent in the rear of the car and remembered that Kevin's car had that dent from when Sam ran into it on his bike.

A feeling of panic ran through Lucy as she pulled to the side and waited for a few moments. Another vehicle drove past the parked SUV and then pulled into the motel, a few parking spots over from Kevin's squad car. Lucy watched closely as a familiar female slid out of the car and walked towards room 5B.

"Mindy?" Lucy said softly.

Mindy was Kevin's first wife. They had gotten pregnant in high school and married, only for Mindy to suffer a miscariage and the marriage fizzled afterwards. Lucy had feared something like this might happen ever since she lost the baby.

Mindy arrived at room 5B and opened it, closing the door behind her. Lucy felt hot tears sting her eyes. She wanted to race up to the door and barge in, but she remembered that not everything was what it seemed, perhaps Kevin was going to her for support and just to talk or something.

It was seven fourty five when Kevin arrived home. Lucy had been waiting for him since she returned him. She was sitting directly in front of the stairs and remaining calm until she heard the truth.

" Kevin, I saw something today and I want to know the truth. " Lucy said softly as he ascended the stairs and came face to face with her.

" What's wrong? " Kevin asked.

" I saw you with Mindy at the motel. " Lucy said.

" Oh. " Kevin said. He looked down at his feet.

" Tell me it's not what I think. " Lucy demanded. She stood and moved close to her husband.

" I did not do this to hurt you. " He said in a soft voice.

Lucy felt the tears well up in her eyes but she remained strong and kept them inside. It was nothing but a few words, but in this instant, it felt like the end of the world.

" When you lost the baby, I didn't feel like I had anyone to talk to. Mindy was in town, she gave me a call to see how things were and we agreed to meet for coffee. " Kevin explained.

" And you slept with her? " Lucy asked trying to hold the tears back still.

" Not right away, it did not start out like that. We just talked, that's all. She'd been through it before and believe it or not, I was trying to see what you might be thinking about. " Kevin continued.

" Oh my god. " Lucy muttered. She sank back down onto the chair and held her hand to her mouth.

" One thing led to another and well... " Kevin said.

" I don't want to hear another word. Get out of my house you bastard! " Lucy screamed. She reached beside the chair and picked up a magazine and hurled it at Kevin. He dodged and moved forward, arms outstretched trying to hug her. Lucy pushed back and tried to avoid his touch but it was too late, his arms came around her and his face was against her shoulder.

" I am so sorry Lucy. " Kevin whimpered.

" Get out! " Lucy yelled.

" I don't love Mindy, I love you. I only wan to be with you. " He moaned.

" Leave me alone you jerk. " Lucy said. She felt herself slipping and she knew that it was almost impossible to hold all the tears in.

" Please forgive me Lucy. " Kevin asked. He moved to face her and she could see his tear stained face and dark eyes. She almost wanted to kiss him and tell him everything was alright, but this time it had gone to far. She could not ever trust him again.

Hours later, Annie Camden stuck her head outside the front door of the Camden's house and saw her daughter sitting on the front steps, head in her hands, crying.

" Kevin told me. " Annie said softly as she joined her daughter on the steps and draped her arm over Lucy's shoulders.

" Why is God punishing me? " Lucy asked looking up at the sky through tears.

" God is not punishing you Lucy. You have done nothing wrong. " Annie said. She tried to forge a smile.

" Then why is this happening to me. First the baby and now my husband is cheating on me. " Lucy said.

" Everything happens for a reason. We don't always know why life takes these turns. " Annie said. She was clearly struggling to find something to say to her heartbroken daughter.

" I can't forgive him Mom. " Lucy said.

" No one is expecting you to. " Annie said.

" What do you think? " Lucy asked.

" I think that Kevin is truely sorry for what he did, but that does not excuse it. He wants you to talk to him and maybe this whole ordeal can be fixed. " Annie said hopefully.

" I cannot believe you are telling me to go back to him. " Lucy said.

" Marriage takes work, if you quit at the first rough patch, you'll never get anywhere. " Annie said.

" This is not a rough patch Mother, he was sleeping with another woman! " Lucy said loudly. She stood and jumped off the steps and ran back to the garage.

Kevin had opted to stay elsewhere until Lucy decided he could come home and thus the apartment was empty. She paced back and forth around the sitting area and finally stopped when she noticed the plane ticket that Robbie had sent. She grabbed the phone and called the airport and found out that there was a seven o'clock flight to Fort Lauderdale and she made sure there were still seats avaliable.

She left a note for her family and one for Kevin, telling him not to call or come after her. At six o'clock the next morning, she set off for the airport.

Planes always made Lucy think about the first time she met Kevin, how she was detained at JFK for being loud on the flight and how kind and charming Kevin was when he talked to her. This flight was no different than the others she had taken, she still thought about Kevin the entire time and felt her heart still break every time she pictured him and Mindy together.

The plane landed around three in the afternoon and Lucy quickly grabbed her things from baggage claim and headed off to the nearest pay phone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and read the number off of it. She dialed and waited until someone picked up.

" Hi can I speak with Robbie Palmer please? " She asked politely.


End file.
